


惊！云守雾守竟隐婚多年

by clytie69



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1869 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytie69/pseuds/clytie69
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 2





	惊！云守雾守竟隐婚多年

cp：云雀恭弥×六道骸

云雀恭弥很早就对六道骸的穿衣风格不满了。以前还在读书时好歹还会规规矩矩的穿着学校的制服，板板正正的，虽然头发出格了点，但是整体还在可接受范围内。现在整天都穿的是什么啊，浪荡的长风衣，松松垮垮的领带，更无法接受的是整天黏在那个人身上的各种各样的目光，简直是违反风纪！  
这样想着的云雀就不小心把手里端着的酒杯捏碎了。虽然恋人的魅力得到认可是一件无伤大雅，甚至能证明自己眼光的事情，但是看着那个人周围虎视眈眈的目光真是不爽极了。直到看到旁边那个同盟家族boss的手快要搭上骸的腰，云雀再也忍不住了。随意拿了条毛巾擦拭一下手就朝那个人走过去，不着痕迹的从骸身侧插过去，握住那个同盟家族boss的手，上下摇晃两下算作打招呼。然后在对方受宠若惊的眼神中拉走了自家无意识地招蜂引蝶的恋人。  
骸虽然看起来一副情场浪子模样，但实际上纯情的要命，这也是云雀后来才发现的。其实是他的奇装异服误导了别人，虽然骸一头蓝发，一副异瞳，两只耳朵上加起来打了八个耳洞，还常常穿着非常的……让人误会情史很多的样子。但实际上直到和云雀恭弥恋爱才是初恋。  
当年自骸出狱后，两个人就时常见面了，多半都是在打架。慢慢的少年之间仿佛生出了一点点别的什么情愫，直到后来在黑曜那张沙发上，稀里糊涂的亲到了一起去，等意乱情迷的时候，云雀伸手要解骸的腰带的时候，满脸通红的他反应过来，双手抵在云雀胸前低着头说：“不可以，我们还未成年。”云雀一口气闷在胸口，走进了卫生间。  
等到两人上车以后，刚刚宴会上喝进去的酒才后知后觉的发酵，骸不知不觉就靠在座位上睡着了。云雀看着在旁边睡着的人，睡相安稳，闭着眼倒是比平时活蹦乱跳的时候看着乖了好多。长长的睫毛在眼睑下方投下朦胧的阴影，眉毛也不再纠结的拧着，嘴唇上亮晶晶的，唇角微微上翘，看着确实很像是还在读书的大学生。如果把他奇怪的发型和浮夸的装扮忽略不计，真是一个秀气文弱的年轻人，完全不会被和危险的黑手党联系起来。  
只有切实和骸对立过，才会知道这个人有多难缠。云雀不可避免地想起和骸的第一次打交道。当时看着那个坐在阴影里的少年，听着他嘴里不挑衅度满满的言辞，云雀有点兴奋地想赶快开始战斗，等到他把那个嘴上不饶人的家伙打败，他就知道自己的厉害了。看着那一片绚烂绽放的樱花跪下来的时候，云雀什么都明白了，自己已经钻进了敌人的圈套。接下来单方面的殴打让他断了几根肋骨，而后又被监禁起来。身体上的伤远远比不上自尊所遭受的损害。  
后来他看到樱花，甚至是粉白粉白的花朵都会想起那一场失败，他心里的战意和想要赢回来的欲望就成倍增长。却没想到，后来就没什么机会逮到六道骸。不管是指环战前的擦肩而过，还是雾戒争夺战的时候，他都有感觉到，但是都没有给他咬杀的机会。后来他们还是打了一架，甚至还背靠背解决了一些不长眼的人。也许有些情感一开始就已经种下，在不能再见的日子里悄悄滋长。直到后来两个别扭的人什么也没说，默认在一起之后，到现在，竟有七八年了。  
以前云雀从没想过会和某个人在一起，甚至仅仅容忍一个人常常待在身边都是不能想象的。现在却和这个人携手走过了那么那么远的路。  
车子缓缓的刹住，停在了云宅门口，云雀恭弥拍拍那个人的脸把他叫醒。骸迷蒙的眨眨眼睛，从车上下来，就半靠半搂的黏在了云雀身上，云雀一边搂着他的腰，一边找钥匙。一进门，就把骸按在了墙上，黑灯瞎火的寻着他的嘴巴就吻了上去，感受到爱人的热情，骸也开始投入进去，等到一吻结束，两个人都有些微喘。偏偏云雀用他低沉带点情欲暗哑的声音在他耳边要他同意以后要规规矩矩穿制服。热气上头的骸满口答应。等到情事结束，云雀就很雷厉风行的找出衣服，要骸试试看。骸修长的身材包裹在禁欲的制服里，一头蓝发垂在腰际，长腿细腰暴露无遗，即使是最死板的西服，也被他的气质衬托的多情性感。云雀扶了扶额，放弃了这个想法。云里雾里的骸就这样又被按着来了一次。  
第二天早上出门的时候云雀还在为这事闷闷不乐。甚至都想去问问风在神秘的东方有没有什么可以挡住桃花的秘术。十年前还是少年的自己和骸，虽然那时就隐隐显出今后漂亮的面孔，但归功于冷淡狠戾的气质，只消冷冷的瞥上一眼，便没有人的目光敢在他们身上停留。随着时间流转，少年们从青涩稚嫩长成大人模样，也不再什么问题都用暴力解决，不再情绪全挂脸上，在和彼此的一起成长中，也学会如何对人温柔。这带来的后果就是桃花指数般增长，曾经黑手党日报统计本地区十佳黑手党人气成员。他和他那口子双双上榜。他们成日里在外忙工作的时候倒也谈不上带来什么困扰，但是一旦有社交场合，总是各种各样的目光密集地落在他们身上。云雀从小就在别人的仰望和注视中长大，这样的目光早已习惯，但是每次看到有人盯着骸看，他就无法抑制的怒气值上升。可偏偏那个人又是个耀眼的主。本来就不喜群聚的云雀对于这种场合又加深了恶感。  
等到云雀到达办公室，看到桌上的早报，忽然觉悟了这个事情的最佳解决办法。  
几天后的黑手党日报的头版头条：惊！彭格列家族雾守云守隐婚多年。这当然不是有狗仔跟踪拍摄了雾守和云守，只是云雀为办报机关注了点资，就得到了这则他想要的新闻。  
虽说当天引起了黑手党界一片哗然，西西里的少女们心碎一地，但是问题还是被完美的解决了。再出席晚宴，他心安理得的挽着骸的胳膊，再也没有其他人的热切视线投过来了。云守大人很开心。


End file.
